


Tangent Lines

by fujoshikoi



Series: On the statistical possibility of finding the 100% perfect man [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel yuuri, Angst, Cold Victor Nikiforov, College AU, Confident Yuuri, Famous Yuuri, I was drunk, I'm Sorry Yuuri, In more ways than one, It starts with Yuuri, M/M, Pining Yuuri Katsuki, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Reference to Pin from Kimi ni Todoke, There needs to be a tag to apologize to that angel, VICTOR IS AN IDIOT, Victor gets his shit together in the end, Why Did I Write This?, Yuuri gets dumped, Yuuri hurts a lot, Yuuri knows Judo, and Kendo, angst after angst after angst, anxious yuuri, because i love that manga, because no one can say no to Yuuri, but hes a musician, ends with Victor, from me to you, he doesn't love Yuuri in this fic, he wins gold, i live for the angst, not yet, that is why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: A tangent line is a straight line that touches a function at only one point.College is a time full of tangent lines. We meet people once and have fun with them only to graduate and lose all connections with them -- this is a story about tangent lines -- a love story without a mathematical equation involved but the theory holds nonetheless -- or not.Not if Victor has any say to it.#angst--Made into a series





	Tangent Lines

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY!!! SO... if you're following me on twitter, the reason why I have a picture of a pool is because I recently attended a team building with my co-workers where I drank beer, mojitos, wine and vodka alternately from 10AM to 12AM (yes, midnight)... and this is one of the baby ideas that that outing produced.
> 
> If you're reading my other fic, Will you still love me tomorrow, know that I won't abandon that fic -- I haven't abandoned any of my fics before and I'm not planning to start now so... yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I didn't proofread this and it might be confusing so... you know... I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!! THANK YOU!!!

 

> _Tangent lines had one chance to meet and then parted forever._

 

 

 

 

“What does the _fucker_ have that I don’t?” Yuuri demanded as his words slurred due to drunkenness. His friends, Leo, Phichit and Guang hong – the loyal friends that he has, kept him company as Yuuri spilled his heart out in front of bottles and bottles of beer.

 

He was so drunk.

 

And the pain hasn’t gone away… yet.

 

_‘I wonder how Victor is?’_ he asked himself as he tuned out the concerned voices of his friends.

 

He wished he had a bad memory – because unfortunately, his mind kept repeating the same scenario, heard the same voice as his heart shatters over and over again as he remembered what happened two months ago.

 

~~

 

It was past one in the afternoon – just before his first class began, on hindsight, that might not be a very good decision on his part to confess to the guy he’s been literally pining over since the start of last year, however, he heard from Phichit that the playboy captain of the hockey team was rumored to have set his eyes on Victor, the figure skater he’s been obsessing over.

To be fair, he’s always wanted to confess to Victor – not just because of recent events, he just couldn’t find the time and courage. That, and he usually fuck up every time he meets Victor and his posse. There was that one time that Phichit blackmailed Christophe Giacometti, Victor’s best friend, so that they could sit with them through lunch, but when Chris called them over, he was so eager to go that he didn’t see his shoe laces were untied until he was tripping over himself and poured the contents of his tray over the Karate Team’s table. Needless to say, he and his friends ran for their lives until the Karate Team caught up with them and left them bruised for the remainder of the week.

There was also the time when his other friend, Guang Hong, who is in the same art class as Victor, took all of his art supplies just so he could _‘lend him some’_ to be returned to Yuuri… _personally_. That back fired too as Victor caught him red-handed and just gave him the stuff for free stating that he has another set brought along anyway before proceeding to bring out said spare supply and starting the project.

 

Yuuri still had that art set.

Yuuri, at the insistence of Leo, another friend, wrote a love letter to Victor and a song, considering Yuuri is a music major, he thought that it is the best way to express his emotions. He was supposed to give it to Victor before the summer break began, but when he went over to Victor’s dorm, he was told that Victor took a break earlier since he’s going back to Russia.

 

He still kept that CD and letter.

 

But now – now, he thinks is a perfect time to tell him how he feels. Before the hockey team captain confess, he plans to do it first so that at least Victor will know. After all, in Japan, there’s a saying that the only the first ones to confess has the right for a fight … or at least that’s what the manga he’s read said – personally, he hasn’t heard that ever, but Pin is a teacher in the manga, he couldn’t be wrong… _right?_

He paced around the rooftop as he waited while his friends were cheering him on from the sidelines. They’ve always known how much Yuuri loved Victor – even when the former was still denying it, until he couldn’t anymore when he got jealous of the person who scored a date with Victor through an auction during their school festival that he and his friends weren’t able to attend due to Guang Hong falling sick and they had to rush him to the hospital.

“Yuuri, he’s here!” he heard Phichit say from behind the door. This morning, he was able to write a small letter to Victor and managed to slip it in the latter’s locker telling him to meet him in the rooftop.

After hearing his friend, he immediately started fussing and turning as he asked himself for the hundredth time if he looked presentable which earned three thumbs up. When the door opened though, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

 

 

 

Victor arrived.

 

 

 

 

Christophe Giacometti arrived.

 

 

 

 

 

Mila Babicheva, Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin and Georgi Popovich arrived.

 

 

 

He was speechless.

 

Victor and _all_ of his posse were here.

 

He was so stunned that he didn’t even hear what Chris said as he blubbered, “Oh… what… huh?” which earned a laugh from Victor to Mila, Yuri and Georgi – the only ones who didn’t laugh was Chris and Otabek, the former looking guilty and apologetic towards Yuuri and his set of friends who were immediately beside him faster than Yuuri could say _“I”_

 

“Aww look! Vitya! I think you broke him!” cooed Mila beside Victor as she sauntered towards Yuuri and wrapped her arms around his neck which made Yuuri and his friends tense as Mila pinched Yuuri’s cheek and said, “He’s blushing!! It’s so cute!!” before looking at Yuuri as she asked, “Oh! Is it true that you love our Victor over there?” which snapped him from his trance as he looked over at Victor who has his eyebrows furrowed before turning to his friends who were looking at him dumbly and turning back to Mila as he nodded his head once – meekly but full of determination as Mila cooed again as they heard her say, “Oh my god!! You’re the cutest person ever!!” before turning to Victor and saying “Hey Victor! Can you dump him already so I can own him?” which earned a gasp from Yuuri’s friends.

 

“Dump… _me?_ ” Yuuri whispered as his eyes strayed from Mila to Victor, to Chris, Georgi, Otabek and Yuri before looking back at Mila who was grinning from ear to ear as he heard her say, “Of course! We all know that you’re going to confess when you called out Vitya today! And let me just say, it took you long enough! We knew you had a crush on him since our freshman year but you were too shy to speak up! It was actually fun to watch… see you pine over our dear Vitya over there as we all pretend that we don’t know… Chris and Victor had the most laugh I’ve seen them!”

 

Somehow, during her statement, Yuuri felt his heart drop sinking lower and lower until it shattered.

_‘So Victor knew? And he was polite enough not to decline me and shoo me away before I was able to confess? What was I expecting anyway?’_ he dropped his head and felt hot tears start to fill his eyes. He blinked furiously, willing his tears to stop as he felt Mila stop talking and let him go and make him raise his head to look at her as she asked, “Why are you crying? Were you expecting that we didn’t know? Sorry hun… but you were just too obvious and too cute and just –”

“MILA!” he heard Chris chastised Mila who merely huffed as she said, “Well he was!” before turning to Victor as they all heard him say, “Victor tell him! Tell him you don’t like him and that you’re already in love with someone else!”

 

“Someone else?” Yuuri said pathetically in front of Mila and the red haired woman nodded in agreement.

 

He wanted to run.

 

Or walk.

 

Or crawl.

 

Or just someone open up a hole from where he’s standing because he wanted to disappear.

 

And as if his humiliation care of Mila Babicheva wasn’t enough, he heard Victor say, “Look, I’m sorry” and he looked up as he listened to Victor continued, “I… I need a guy who would love me and cherish me and –” before looking away dreamily as Yuuri all but yelled, “I LOVE YOU! AND I … I’LL CHERISH YOU! FOREVER AND EV –” but he wasn’t able to finish that sentence as he saw Victor scowl at him before his lips turned into a smirk and said, “I want a guy who would be able to fight for me” before looking at him from head to toe as if assessing him and added, “and I’m sorry… but you don’t look like you know how to fight” before turning away from the door and saying, “I’ll probably be better off alone than with you” as an afterthought and waved by.

 

Yuri Plisetsky tsked but followed after yelling something about wasting time.

 

Georgi followed after, wailing about a great display of love.

 

Otabek looked from Yuuri to Mila before he nodded once to Yuuri and turned as well.

 

Mila pouted but turned after kissing Yuuri on the cheeks and running after Victor and the rest leaving Chris alone with them. But before the Swiss could as much open his mouth he saw Yuuri give him a smile before turning away from him to look at his friends as his voice shook as he said, “Thank you… Chris… for… everything” and he stood there for another ten seconds, dumbfounded until he saw Yuuri shook and realized that the Japanese is barely keeping himself together so he turned to look at Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong and gave them a small nod which they didn’t return as the three were looking over at Yuuri worriedly before turning back and closing the rooftop door behind him.

 

“Well that went well” the three heard Yuuri say before they saw their friend collapse from exhaustion in front of them.

 

Needless to say, the four weren’t able to attend their classes that day.

 

And while the others attended classes the following day, it took Phichit, Leo and Guang a whole week before they were able to drag Yuuri outside of the dorm to attend classes and another two weeks before they were able to eat at the cafeteria again to eat.

 

No one talked about Victor.

 

No one talked about Victor’s friends.

 

And even if Chris always looks at them from across the room or across the hall, one glare from Phichit and the Swiss would duck in on himself again.

 

As for Yuuri, they saw how their friend became more of a mask than a real person. Acting tough and giving out smiles to everyone who threw their arm around him. He became friendly when he was a recluse, he became chatty when he was the most socially awkward person they know. In fact, a month after that confession/humiliation day, Yuuri walked up to Victor and his friends’ table in the cafeteria and apologized to Victor as he told him that he knew that Victor was right, he’s not even that good looking and that all he has for the Russian is love but if he waits for him, he’ll be something Victor would deem worthy of, before walking away again and eating at the next table as if nothing had happened.

 

They were all confused.

 

This was the Confident Yuuri that they love so much.

 

But this is not the real Yuuri.

 

And they all hated it.

 

They tolerated it until it was Phichit who blew up one night as he asked Yuuri what was wrong and why did he think it would be a _good idea_ to join the Judo and Kendo tournament now so late in the season when the two teams were begging him to do so months ago and he kept refusing and if this has anything to do with what he said to Victor a few days back.

Yuuri’s façade broke at that as he looked at his friends as he smiled tiredly and sighed as he answered, “Guys… I’m sorry… it’s just – I still love him… and yes, part of it is because I don’t know how not to” before mumbling, “and I don’t know if I want to” before raising his voice again and adding, “Victor wants – no, Victor deserves a confident man who could take care of him and love him and protect him” as he chuckled hollowly and added, “He doesn’t need socially awkward, timid and forever anxious Katsuki Yuuri” as he locked eyes with Phichit and smiled sadly and finished, “So, I wanted to change – for him… and… I want to try again” and they couldn’t say anything after that.

So they watched as Yuuri trained and won gold after gold at each competition -- finding out eventually that he qualified at the Advanced division in Kendo and that he has a black belt in Judo and that he’s been competing in Japan before but stopped when he entered college to focus on music – so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt his hands he uses to play the piano and other instruments with.

 

Yuuri just got back from winning gold at Nationals in Judo competition with Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong dragging him to a local bar to celebrate when he heard the news – Victor Nikiforov is dating the captain of the hockey team.

 

That night, he drank and cried until he couldn’t remember his name.

 

But still managed to repeat Victor’s over and over again… _damn_.

 

That was three weeks ago.

 

And now, they’re back in the bar, as his friends were trying to console him as best as they could and he knows he’s thankful and all but his heart is still breaking.

 

_‘What was the point of winning gold now?’_ he asked himself as he turn in on himself.

 

He didn’t expect Victor to wait for him – but he knew, every time he feels like he’s about to lose, what kept him going and winning was the thought that if he gets gold, he would give it all to Victor and prove to the Russian that he could, in fact, protect him from harm.

 

He knew Victor wouldn’t wait.

 

He knew… and yet it still hurts.

 

He still felt betrayed.

 

 

So when he saw Victor next, he grabbed the man by the arm and asked him, _“Does he love you? Would he be able to protect you? Is he good to you?”_ which made Victor scowl at him and say, “It doesn’t matter! He’s good to the eyes” but before Yuuri could protest he heard Victor add dreamily, “and I love him”

 

That shut Yuuri up.

 

He let him go.

 

There was nothing he could say to that.

 

He felt his heart break over and over until Phichit and Leo saw him as they called Guang Hong and dragged him to the bar.

 

_‘I hope he would love you so much Victor – you deserve so much’_ he muttered sadly as he nursed the drink in his hands.

 

His friends soon gave up talking to him and drank by themselves – after noting that he stopped listening to them hours ago. And Phichit was dragging him to the dancefloor when _it_ happened.

 

The door of the bar opened and the entire hockey team filed in as they looked for an empty booth. Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong immediately stood up and blocked Yuuri’s view, knowing full well that where the captain of the hockey team is, Victor would definitely be.

 

Except he wasn’t.

 

The girl that was clinging and grinding herself on the captain of the hockey team, could not be Victor cross dressing – even their build is different.

 

And Yuuri stumbled upon himself as he stood up as fast as he could and walked straight as much as his drunken self would allow him towards the other group with his friends tailing right behind him. But as they got closer to the group, Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the other member ask, “So when are you going to dump Victor?” and he looked at the captain of the hockey team who looked smug as they heard him reply, “Maybe two weeks tops? He has a competition in his figure skating next month and his theme is life and love” which made the team members fake vomit which earned a grunt from their captain who said amusedly, “I know… gross right?” before continuing, “So I thought, maybe if I break it off with him so close to the competition he would be devastated enough to either pull out of the competition or perform pathetically – either way, I won’t have to see that godawful lovesick performance ever again” as Yuuri saw him drank and continued, “It’s bad enough that he makes me watch him practice every day when I should be somewhere else” this time they heard a whine coming from the girl beside the other as they heard her say, “Like with me” and the captain grinning feral at the girl as he heard him answer, “Yeah… like with you” and proceeded to make out with her.

 

 

The group cheered loudly.

 

And Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong were holding each other from being too drunk and Yuuri wanted to punch someone.

 

But instead, he thought of Victor and turned to his friends as he apologized and ran.

 

He ran towards Victor’s dorm.

 

 

 

++++++++++++++

 

 

“So you’re saying, you saw my boyfriend making out with another girl?” he heard Victor asked as he shuffled from foot to foot.

 

Victor was standing outside the door of their dorm building, not even bothering to let him in so he was out in the cold, drunk out of his mind as he tried to recall exactly what happened at the bar as he gave a small nod to Victor who just raised an eyebrow at him as he heard him ask, “You do realize that you’re drunk out of your mind right now and there’s a high possibility that your mind just played tricks on you?” and huffed before adding, “Also, that couldn’t be Michael… he told me he and his friends had a late practice today and it’s private – it’s important so it’s impossible that they’d be wasting themselves in a bar” and smirked as he added, “Unlike some Music major, Michael has actual dreams …”

 

And before Yuuri knew it, he was puking his guts out in front of Victor.

 

He was too drunk.

 

Too drunk yet still sane.

 

He heard Victor  gagging at his display and saw the Russian already turning back so he steeled himself one more time as he dry heaved and held himself together as he yelled, “Victor! I love you! And… and I know what I saw… and what I heard and –”

 

“ENOUGH!” he heard Victor yell which immediately cut him off and he saw Victor turn towards him and locked eyes as he saw the hurt expression in Victor’s eyes.

 

The fear.

The uncertainty.

 

The possibility.

 

He saw it all in Victor’s eyes.

 

And he knew… he knew that somehow, Victor is doubting too.

 

And Victor… his precious Victor… looked hurt.

 

And there’s nothing more that hurts him than seeing Victor Nikiforov hurt.

 

So, once more, he tried to gather himself.

 

 

He tried to calm himself down.

 

And a few seconds after, he asked, “Do you love him?”

 

Which Victor answered with a determined, “Yes”

 

“Are you guys… serious?” he asked again.

 

“Of course!” Victor replied.

 

There was a pregnant pause, he knew he’s not in the position to ask but he asked anyway, “Are you happy?”

 

And it took a while, or maybe only a few seconds, before he heard Victor sigh sadly as he heard him answer a small, “I am”

 

And Yuuri turned away as he apologized and said, “Then that’s all I want” before walking away quietly.

 

That was the last time Victor saw Yuuri Katsuki.

 

No, that’s not right, they still saw each other sometimes on the hallway with Yuuri running around flinging paper after paper with his friends running right behind him, so no, that was not the last time Victor saw Yuuri.

 

But it definitely was the last time that Yuuri talked to him.

 

Looked at him.

 

Smiled at him.

 

Last he heard from Yuri and Otabek, who wer Yuuri’s underclassmen in the Music department, Yuuri was accepted by a known conductor and demanded that Yuuri joins him in France – which is apparently, a big deal since the conductor has never taken in an apprentice before which made Yuri and Otabek more competitive.

 

And he doesn’t know how to feel about that.

 

He doesn’t know why, either, but he started looking for the Japanese himself, and smiled at him whenever their eyes met.

 

_Was it an apology?_

 

_For what?_

 

_A congratulations for whatever?_

 

He didn’t want to delve into his feelings too much.

 

But there was something clawing at his heart when he heard that Yuuri won’t be attending class starting next semester… that much, he knew.

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Then, before he knew it, it was three days before his scheduled competition – local, nothing major, _thankfully_ , when Michael, his lover, broke up with him over a text message.

 

With no explanation.

 

And now, he’s in the cafeteria with his friends who were all trying to console him and stating that the next time they see him, they will inflict bodily harm towards him.

 

He was sulking.

 

He was crying.

 

Until he heard a voice shouting.

 

“NO! HE HAS TO KNOW!” he heard the shout as he stopped sniffling to look at the newcomer in the cafeteria and saw Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri Katsuki’s bestfriend, stalking towards them with fury written all over his face being followed by Leo De La Iglesia, also in the music department with Yuuri, Yuri and Otabek.

 

Otabek idolizes the Mexican – everybody knows that. So it was no wonder that it was Otabek who stood up first to greet the Mexican but stopped when he saw that the Mexican was preoccupied with the Thai – stopping him from his rampage as he heard the Mexican say, “PHI – “ which was cut off effectively when he saw Phichit pointing at Victor as they heard him yell.

 

“LOOK HERE VICTOR NIKIFOROV!” he heard him sneer before he continued, “MY BEST FRIEND WAS TELLING THE TRUTH! WE KNOW BECAUSE WE WERE THERE TOO! WHEN HE WENT TO YOUR DORM TO WARN YOU OFF AND YOU SHOOED HIM AWAY! HE RAN BACK TO OUR DORM, AND BEGGED US – LITERALLY, HE WENT DOWN ON HIS KNEES AND BEGGED US TO HELP HIM TALK REASON TO THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS! AND YES! YUURI EVEN WENT AS FAR AS TALKING TO YOUR LOVER’S OTHER LOVER TO PLEASE BACK OFF JUST SO YOU WOULDN’T HAVE TO KNOW… SO YOU WOULDN’T END UP HURTING!”

 

Victor watched as Yuuri’s best friend started crying as he saw Leo trying to calm the Thai down, tears streaming on his face as well as he and his friends remain rooted on their spots as they heard the Thai’s voice broke as he continued, “LISTEN! I DON’T KNOW WHY BUT YUURI LOVES YOU! YES! THAT’S RIGHT! MY BEST FRIEND, THE MOST DOWN TO EARTH, ANXIETY RIDDEN PERSON I HAVE EVER MET, LOVES YOU! AND I KNOW THAT IT DOESN’T FOLLOW, THAT WHEN HE LOVES YOU, YOU HAVE TO LOVE HIM BACK BECAUSE DESPITE MY AGE, I KNOW HOW LOVE WORKS! BUT IF YOU DON’T LOVE HIM BACK, CAN YOU PLEASE… PLEASE… STAY AWAY FROM HIM?! BECAUSE YOU MIGHT NOT LOVE HIM OR NEED HIM BUT WE, HIS FRIENDS, WE DO! GOT THAT?” before huffing and turning away as Victor said, “But I wasn’t even _going_ to him” and the Thai stopped and slowly turned around to Victor and yelled at the top of his lungs, “THEN JUST CONTINUE DOING THAT UNTIL YOU DIE!” before turning around again and stomping towards the exit and yelled,  “AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION… YUURI HAS A GOLD MEDALS IN BOTH KENDO AND JUDO! IT’S _YOU_ WHO DON’T DESERVE _OUR_ YUURI _! FUCKER!!”_ as he flipped his middle finger to Victor and his friends as walked away again, this time, intent on going to the hospital with Leo torn between apologizing to everyone and following his friend.

 

“What the hell just happened?” Chris asked beside him.

 

And this time, he heard Leo’s voice giving him an answer, “Umm… you haven’t heard?” and upon shaking their heads, the Mexican continued, “Yuuri heard that the captain of the hockey team broke off with you earlier Victor” as he apologized to him which he shrugged off and listened as the guy continued, “We were with Yuuri at the bar when we heard that he’s going to dump you before competitions” and backed up as he said, “But… we swear… it was coincidental! We were drinking in the bar when we saw them come in and suddenly Yuuri was tensed and then he was running out the door – we knew he tried to tell you but… when that didn’t work, he roped us into helping him, help you” which earned a gasp from Chris as he heard him draw a breath and continued, “Then… um… we sorta… talked to a lot of people and… one thing led to another and … long story short, we were able to convince the other _legs_ hanging off your boyfriend – and we seriously thought that was that”

 

Leo looked at their expressions as he looked at the exit door again, just in case Phichit caught him talking to them, he knew the Thai would hate him for it but if Phichit thought that they deserve to know, then they deserve to know everything, right? He reasoned as he walked closer to them as he started again.

 

“Yuuri is scheduled to leave today” he began as he heard Yuri Plisetsky ask harshly, “Wait! I thought _Maestro Milhi_ wanted him there starting next semester? There’s still a few months before that!” which made him smile sadly as he looked at Victor dead in the eye as he said, “We know, but Yuuri didn’t want to stay – couldn’t stay. When he thought you were going to be happy, he immediately called Maestro and told him that he wanted to be there early which was approved immediately”

 

“But why was Phichit that angry? I mean, I understand that he would blame Victor for this but it doesn’t explain the –” Georgi started but was cut when he heard Leo gasp and dread filled him as he heard the Mexican say, “Oh no” before looking at his clock and added, “Look, I don’t have much time to explain but… it’s … when Yuuri found out that he broke off with you over a text message …” and upon seeing their confused expression, he said, “Look, we saw them, alright? We were waiting for Yuuri’s uber that would send him to the airport when the hockey team passed by us and the captain was yelling something about breaking glass hearts over text and whatever and the next thing we know, Yuuri was tackling him to the ground” which earned a gasp from Victor and he locked eyes with him as he continued, “Yuuri entered Kendo and Judo competition and won gold… _for you_ … so  you would at least consider him the next time he confesses to you… but he threw the idea out of the window when you told him you love and that you’re happy with that _dickhead_ ” and his eyes turned dark and looked away again as he started taking off his backpack and rummaging through it as he continued.

 

“It was ten against one – Yuuri didn’t stand a chance… he told us not to interrupt” he said as he took out a CD from his bag and handed it out to Victor and said, “It took a while before the teacher that Guang Hong called was able to arrive at the scene and another ten minutes before the ambulance arrived” and Victor took the CD as Leo added, “He’s at the Mary Johns Hospital right now” and turned his back and started walking away and said, “That’s the piece that made Master Milhi say yes to Yuuri immediately… he was supposed to give that to you that day – take it, it was written for you”

 

And then the Mexican was off.

 

It took a full minute before they were able to snap out of their trance and Yuri immediately snatched the CD from Victor as he read what was written, “Stammi Vicino? What does that mean?”

 

“Oh! I was wondering when he’ll finally give that to you!” an Italian man, Michele Crispino with his sister, Sara was walking past them when they heard Yuri Plisetsky asked as he smiled brightly with his sister who was practically bouncing in excitement as she said, “oh my god! Is that the reason why you broke off with your boyfriend? So you could finally be with Yuuri? Oh my god! That is so romantic!” as she hugged Mila who was standing beside her and laughing as she said, “We’re so happy for you! Yuuri is a perfectionist and that was probably the most difficult yet most romantic piece he has ever made! He’s made lots for you, of course, but that is probably the most romantic!” as they saw Michele nodding beside his sister while slowly prying her off the Russian woman who seemed to be blushing as they all heard Georgi asked tentatively, “Yes, but what does it mean?”

 

And then it clicked, it was he, Victor Nikiforov, who understand the words written, as he said, “Stay by me” at the  same time Michele said it which thereafter looked at him and nodded twice before dragging his sister and saying, “Come on Sara! We must find Yuuri and drag him to a bar for a proper congratulations” laughing as he does so when he heard Sara add, “Of course! Let’s find one with a pole!” and both burst out laughing.

 

Leaving Victor and his friends staring after them.

 

They stood there for what felt like a long time until Victor’s legs gave up on him and slumped back on the chair with his friends following suit. Silence enveloped the room as only a few people were left at the area when Otabek suddenly stood up and said, “What are you planning Victor?” which made the latter snap up at him and said, “Huh? What do you mean” which earned a sigh from Yuri who was standing up as well as he said, “He means, what are you planning to do now that you know _all of those things_ about Katsuki?”

 

“I don’t know” it took Victor a while before answering as he continued, “Phichit said I should stay away and… and knowing all of that… I – How – am I… _worthy_ of _that kind_ of love?” which earned a snort from Yuri who was already walking away as he looked back at Victor as he said, “Well, Katsuki seems to think so, doesn’t he?”

 

Victor stopped at that.

 

His mind blanked out.

 

He blinked as he saw Yuri and Otabek heading towards the exit when he called them out, “Where are you going?” which earned an eye-roll from Yuri who answered, “To your future piggy husband of course!” before adding, “As underclassmen, we need to make sure he’s still available for the apprenticeship or something’s gonna break – Katsuki is still the pride of the Music Department, if something happened to him, better pray that your ex doesn’t live around here anymore or Katsuki’s followers will retaliate” and turned away.

“His followers?” he asked dumbly which was answered by an amused Otabek as he said, “Well, Yuuri is considered a prodigy in the Music Department – the school pride… I wonder why you haven’t heard of him before” before following Yuri but stopped as he turned back and said, “I was DJing in that bar they were talking about earlier, I also knew about Yuuri’s arrangement with the Crispino twins and I actually _read_ the school newspaper so I know about the Kendo and the Judo stuff” before shrugging and saying, “Just so you know, in case you’re still hesitant to believe”

 

And then the Kazakh was walking out the door too.

 

+++

 

“Are you sure about this?” Chris asked his best friend for the nth time as they walked along the hospital halls.

The afternoon after the incident, there was a school announcement suspending the entire hockey team from participating from any competition. Soon after, the Kendo and Judo team were asking them if they knew where the hockey players are – as they mumbled something about brotherhood and protecting their own. To be fair, they didn’t say anything, Victor just gave them a list of places that he knows the hockey team usually hangs out in.

He decided to talk to Yuuri.

To apologize for… what happened on the day the Japanese was supposed to confess, even Mila hung her head in shame as she remembered how she acted that day with Yuuri. They all knew that how they acted is unforgivable but they were going to apologize and maybe ask (read: _beg_ ) for forgiveness from Yuuri and his friends.

He doesn’t know how he feels about the Japanese yet… just that it’s strong. He doesn’t call it love – no, not yet, especially because he knows that this is more than the average _‘special’_ that people keeps on talking about. When he found out _everything_ that happened and what Yuuri would go through just because he said, _‘he’s happy and he’s in love’_ with a con and bastard of a man he used to call his lover, so much that Yuuri was willing to forego his own feelings for him, his heart swelled with so much happiness and warmth.

He wanted to know Yuuri more.

That’s why he’s here.

So he answered his best friend, for the hundredth time that, yes, he’s sure about this, as he marched on towards Yuuri’s room, a week after the incident, with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, hearts on his sleeves and a smile on his face as he knocked gently on the room.

His heart pounded in excitement as he heard the laughter in the room dwindled slowly and the room opened slightly – until he saw the frowning face of Phichit Chulanont at the other side of the door and the next thing he knew, the door was being slammed on his face. Then, he heard Yuuri’s voice on the other side asking _‘who was that’_ and Phichit answering with a _‘no one of importance’_ and he heard a sigh and a _‘No’_ then the door was opening again.

 

Silence filled the air as honey colored eyes locked into blue ones – looking at each other closely as if they both couldn’t believe that they’re actually in front of the other.

It was Yuuri who spoke first as Victor saw Yuuri’s eyes drop from his face to the flowers in his hands and he saw the Japanese man’s face fell as he heard him say, “Is he alright? I asked them not to hurt him…” and it took a while before it clicked into Victor that he’s referring to his ex as he all but said, “You thought – oh no – umm… no.. these… aren’t for him!” referring to the flowers as he waved them about before handing it to Yuuri who looked at him quizzically before a look of understanding replaced it as he pushed Victor’s hands with the flowers as he said, “I – you don’t have to do this… I did that because I love you… not to get your recognition” as he gave him a sad smile and added, “Please don’t insult what I did with these beautiful flowers”

As he listened to Yuuri say those words, he was violently shaking his head – as if willing Yuuri to understand what he couldn’t say. However, when Yuuri finished talking, they heard Phichit calling Yuuri back on the room with a shout about how he still needs his rest and all Chris and Victor could do was watch as they heard Yuuri mumbled an apology as he bid them goodbye and promptly closed the door again.

And then he felt his heart broke.

He needs Yuuri to understand.

He heard from Yuri and Otabek that Yuuri’s plan to leave was only suspended for until he was deemed _‘okay for travel’_ by the doctors – and seeing how Yuuri could already walk around, Victor’s heart drop at the realization that Yuuri will soon leave him without even letting the Japanese know how he feels.

 

He made up his mind.

 

He will try again – just like Yuuri did.

 

 

Yuuri laid down all his cards when he told him he loved him and showed him exactly how much when he didn’t have to. And it’s now his turn to show Yuuri that he’s willing to meet him halfway – before Yuuri leaves.

 

Their love story has just began – it might have only tangled once, but he isn’t about to let Yuuri go and forget about him… no.

 

It’s his turn now.

 

-END-

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
> **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
